In conventional systems, users are able to access content from a plethora of sources and through a plethora of platforms. For example, it is not uncommon for a user of a web application (e.g., run in a web browser) to request content from a first webpage and to be redirected to a second webpage. Likewise, it is not uncommon for a user of a native application (e.g., a software program run on a particular platform and/or device for which it was developed) to request content from an interface in a native application and to be redirected to a webpage or other native application. Finally, it is not uncommon for a user of a web application to request content from a webpage and to be redirected to a native application. In many ways, redirecting a user in these manners improves the user experience as the user is seamlessly transferred. However, as applications (both web applications and native applications) increase in complexity and are further developed for specific types of devices (e.g., desktop, mobile, etc.), redirecting users in a seamless manner becomes increasingly more difficult.